


Halloween Night

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, kids meeting their heros, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: It is Halloween night!Kids are dressed up as heroes! Their reaction to actually meeting them varies greatly ;)





	

There was a lot more people out than they expected. Children running around screaming in their makeshift costume, holding on to the little pumpkin basket full of treats they gathered in the night. Adults were at the door with bowls laden with sweets and a costume of their own, ready to great the eager youngsters as they come up the steps. 

Hanzo look to the side to see Jesse just as excited as the kids that run around the streets tonight. He sighed a little, he couldn’t believe a grown man of thirty seven would want to go trick-or-treating, much less do it in clothe that he would usually battle enemies in. Or that he agreed to accompany him in his own gear as well. The only differences were that he left his bow back down at base and only keep a small collapsible crossbow in one of the back pouches and having both his sleeve up. There shouldn’t be any trouble tonight – thankfully. 

He couldn’t bear the thought of any of the children frightened at a sudden gun fight, or worse injured from ricocheted or a stray round. No, tonight is just harmless fun dressing up and begging for candies.

Suddenly an arm comes around his shoulder and he felt the scruffy face rubbed against his own.

“So how did you find the night? I know you don’t get to see Halloween in action often.” McCree smiled and hold the small archer close. Hanzo was not very amused however.

“Jesse.”

McCree can’t help but tense at that tone. It’s the tone of ‘I am deciding whether to be mad or not’ that he has when someone plans for something that they hadn’t really told Hanzo beforehand. That person was usually McCree. 

“Yes Doll?” He fidgeted a little, avoiding eye contact. But he could still feel the archer’s glare through the back of his head.

“You are not really wanting to trick-or-treat right?” He doesn’t even need McCree to turn around to see the cowboy’s face cringe as his horrible lie was called out. Hanzo sighed. “So... Why?”

McCree scratched the back of his head. “Y’know Angela and Torbjorn has a Halloween party right?”

“Yes, they have been planning since the start of the month.” Arguably it was even earlier, as Lucio claimed that the Swedish man was already asking for the biggest scare story this year so far when it was mid-way through August. 

“I... May had a bet with Genji that I can get you into a costume by the time of the party...”

He immediately paused in his track and stared at McCree. There was a long uncomfortable pause. And with Hanzo’s passive angry face it doesn’t make it easier. It makes anyone feel like been judged and sentenced even though it might not be the case.

Finally he answered with an even tone. “I get half of the earning.”

McCree’s face lit up in an instant. “Deal! Let’s go pick them up!”

Those words made Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me you already predicted this.”

“Naw, was planning to keep the costume till next Halloween and try again.” He wrap his arm around the smaller man’s waist and placing a kiss on his forehead. “I promise it is good.”

He couldn’t help but smile as well, the cowboy’s smile was always so infectious. “We’ll see.” If it was anything that was horrible, he could always modify it in the last minute to make it acceptable.

They walked together down the street, keeping to themselves as children run past them excitedly, and their guardian chasing behind them. Many stores remain open as well, mostly toy and food stores, obviously catering to the fact that candies are not very filling and that their toy props tend to get broken quickly. As they pass through a display, McCree paused and pulled Hanzo along.

“Look Honey it’s you!” He points at the window excitedly. It was a display of Ovewatch figurines.

Hanzo’s eye went wide at the small figurines displayed on the window. Next to the small cowboy figurine, was a little archer, bows drawn and crystalline dragon circling it. He expected to see Lena and Winston figurine there, they are the poster child of the new Overwatch, or even Lucio and Hana as they are the biggest star in their roster. He honestly did not expect himself to be also included in the collection. Though he could see that they coloured the dragons in indigo and not light blue as they are, the skin is also much whiter than it supposed to be, and his tattoo looks discoloured and lacking detail. As if the maker of the figurine gave up drawing the tattoo half way and just slap some colour on and hope no one would notice.

“Is... Is this wise?” He know how long the kids have been wanting figurines to show off and advertise, but it doesn’t quell the anxiety of having their image everywhere. After all he probably still have the bounty by Shimada-gumi, if there are any of them left.

McCree just shrugged. “Look I’m sure both Hana and Lucio knows what they are doing, and this is good funding for the things we do.”

“It does not disturb you that your image is now mass marketed? Especially when you have a bounty on your head?” He still remembered when they were chatting and brought up each other’s bounty. Hanzo almost choked on his sake at the figure on McCree’s head.

“At the start maybe... Not so much anymore.” He smiled watching a bunch of kids run by. A small boy in grey armour and green visor pulling along a small boy with a metal bucket with holes drilled through it. Both of them having basket filled with candies, a few scattered in the trolley the small boy is sitting in. “Kind of endearing seeing kids running around trying to mimic the hero they look up to.”

There was suddenly a chorus of little footstep behind them. McCree was not so surprised at the light tug on his serape and seeing some kids standing behind him. 

“Trick or Treat!” They shouted holding out their basket.

McCree couldn’t help but smile at those kids, so happy and trusting. “Naw sorry kids, try the houses and not stranger on the streets.” It was kind of disappointing that he doesn’t have any candies on him to give away. But at the same time its best to not encourage kids to ask for treats with random strangers on the street

“Told you so.” One of the boys said, carefully balancing a large grey hammer made entirely out of cardboard box and a broom handle. The other kid just took off the red visor and mask to sticks out his tongue at them before turning back to the gunslinger.

“Nice McCree costume mister, but your fake arm is on the wrong side.” The kids all laughed together before running away fast. Looking for another house they haven’t been to. Leaving Jesse spluttering and at loss for words.

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at McCree’s reaction. “Look at it this way.” He huffed as he tried to keep the voice down. “Since they did not advertise your image correctly it would make it difficult for bounty hunter to identify you, yes?”

“I’m uhhh...” It’s kind of hard to find words to describe the situation. On one hand Hanzo is right, but at the other it was more than disappointed that the kids can’t recognise their heroes when he was standing right in front of them. In the end the cowboy just covered his face with a sigh. “Let’s just go pick up the costume.”

It didn’t take them too long to find the costume store. Getting in through the crowd was the problem. There are large variety of people in the store waiting for the workers to greet them, from parents holding on their child cooing to them hoping they would be patient and not throw a tantrum, to adults browsing around for last minute costume for a party.

As McCree stay at the line waiting for their costumes, Hanzo quietly slipped out. The air inside the shop was just too unbearable and there was far too many people inside for him to be comfortable with. Something McCree understand, just giving the archer a gentle peck on the cheek before letting him squeeze out from the crowd. Hanzo waits out at the front door, leaning against the wall and watches the children running about on the street. He soon closed his eye and just listen, meditating quietly on the ambient noise.

Suddenly there were shouting and crying. 

He open his eyes and looked around. There was a small boy down on the floor crying, his basket of candies spilled and collected by other laughing boys. He was clutching a small wooden bow tight, but it was soon ripped away from him and snapped against the knees. That made him cried harder.

A quiet anger bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. This reminded too much of his youth, when Genji was very young and the local kids has not yet realise who he is. They only see a little kid on a swing with a large dragon toy they want. So for them it was simply a matter of tugging the toy of the boy’s grasp and pushed him back to the floor. And do it again if he keep standing back up. Genji wailed a lot, but he never stop getting up and trying to get his toy back.

Hearing his little brother crying was enough to send Hanzo into a rage then. By the time everything was over he was sporting a bloody nose and knuckles. But at least Genji was grinning and hugging his toy close, didn’t mind the blood that has now spotted over the toy either. As for the bullies, he didn’t know what happen to them afterwards, nor does he ever want to know with the look his father has when he told him what happened.

Seeing those kids doing that, he couldn’t stand by and watch it. He did wondered where those kids parents are, but for now the most important thing is to separate those kids. However there was someone faster than him. A little girl in cowboy hat and red blanket around her shoulder ran towards the group at full speed, and practically ram one of the bullies to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach once before turning her fury at the other boys.

“YOU GET LOST YOU BIG MEANIES!” She planted herself squarely over the crying child, glaring at the bullies.

“Ohhh~ you need a girl to protect you? You call yourself a hero?” The boy laughed, but his smile was wiped off by a sharp whack from the girl’s pumpkin basket. She didn’t stop there either, she ignored her scattered candies and also kick the boy in between the leg.

“SHUT UP OR I WILL HIGH NOON YOU ALL TO HELL!” The little girl flung her toy gun at the tallest boy in the group. Ignoring their cries, she proceeds to jump on to another and begin punching his face with her little fist. Hanzo run over to them, he knew he had to intervene right now before the little girl did some irreversible damage to her own hand. He calmly pries the little girl off the bully, who has begun to cry at the rapid assault.

She was far from done though, even lifted up in the air she squirmed and screamed aloud. “LET GO OF ME MISTER! JUSTICE AIN’T GONNA DISPENSE ITSELF!” The girl practically snarled at the three boys. They seems to all have learnt their lessons as well, the one on the floor have already pick themselves up and run off down the street, his friends following behind, leaving trails of candies and broken costume in their wake.

It was only when they are completely out of sight - and the little girl finally stopped flailing angrily in the air - did Hanzo let the child down. She immediately bolted over to the crying boy, who sits on the side walk with a small pile of splinters and strings in his lap.

“Hey Lian, you okay?” She asked softly, breathing a little hard to replenish her lungs.

“T-they broke my bow and took all my candies...” the little boy sobbed between words. Hands uselessly trying to stifle the flow of water, smudging the ink on his arm. 

Hanzo just noticed the elaborate pattern on the exposed arm. A blue dragon snaked from the shoulder all the way to the wrist, surrounded by clouds and lightening. Upon closer inspection at the boy’s costume, Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat. His black hair was tied back with a small yellow handkerchief forming a small spikey ponytail. A dark blue cloth wounds around the boy’s right shoulder and tied securely around his waist. Large baggy pants secured by belts and tightened around the legs with shin guards. It looks as if they boy has spray painted specifically to give it a dark grey shine. It seems simple, but at the same time there were a lot of effort put into it.

The girl knelt down besides the boy and hugged him close. “It’s okay, it’s okay I will get you the stuff to make a new one. I can find another tree branch that you need.”

“What’s the point it won’t look the same anyway...” He sighed and threw the splintered wood on the sidewalk. Then proceed to curl up against his knees.

The girl fidgeted on the spot, eyes staring at the ground at the scattered candy and their empty pumpkin buckets. There are also the broken remains of his bow and her toy pistol. She chewed her lips and step on her own feet. Soon she gave up with a sigh and plopped down next to the boy. She rested her head next to his, didn’t care her cowboy hat sat askew on both their head. 

Hanzo quietly knelt down in front of the boy and asked. “May I have a look at your tattoo?” 

The boy looked up confused, but after a while he nodded and held out his arm for the archer to examine.

Carefully he twisted the arm to see the full drawing of the tattoo. The dragon was drawn on with coloured markers, water based considering the smudged area where the kid was wiping his eyes with – and the blue ink that has now covered his eyelids. It was still a child’s drawing, with thick wobbly lines at some areas and eyes that are comically large, but he could see still the effort in drawing each of the scales and the curl of the clouds. The boy was even thoughtful enough to include the horns and the whiskers of the dragon.

He was very impressed and it must have shown through, as the girl perked up with a bright smile.

“He worked really hard on it!” The girl said proudly, tugging the boy to get him to stand up straight. “Hanzo’s picture was always hard to find somehow, but he stayed up all night just to find the right pattern to draw. And it looks awesome!”

Hanzo smiled softly. Gently he shifted his shoulder and let his left sleeve roll off, revealing his tattoo. “He did a very good job.” 

He watched as the children’s eyes widen at the sight of the dragon. The girl was practically jumping up and down, mouth open in silent screams – as she look up at him and then back at the tattoo. He could feel the boy’s excited tremble as he grasped his hand a little tighter, as if he was hoping he was not dreaming.

“Sosososo that mean you know Jesse McCree right? That awesome gunslinger? Does he really talk like this?” She took a moment clearing her throat before leaning back and tipping her hat down over one eye. ”I’m yer huckleberry”

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl trying to give the deepest voice and the longest drawl she could, but it was still nowhere near how Jesse would sound. “Your accent is terrible.” 

Immediately she puffed up her cheeks and cried, “I AM TRYING! BUT HE TALKS TOO FUNNY!”

“That he does” Hanzo also wondered if the child knows the meaning of those words she just mimicked, however he has no way of explaining. He would leave that to their parents.

The little boy on the other hand has been spending the last few moments opening and closing his mouth, his face growing pink as time goes by. “S-so- Mr Shimada... Is- is my costume...”

“I think you put in a wonderful amount of details. One that I don’t see much from other professional artist.” He stated simply, but it’s hard to hide the fondness in his tone. Something the kids easily picks up.

“Thank you sir!” He said happily and seems to completely forgotten all the stolen candies and broken props.

The girl also noticed a new opportunity that she didn’t hesitate to suggest aloud. “Hey hey! Lian get his autograph! Today might be out only chance!”

“B-but...” He glanced at the broken bow and the dirt covered basket. Both of them are not stuff they will be allowed to kept after tonight.

Hanzo noted their dilemma immediately. “Hang on a moment...” He stood up and was about to head back to the costume shop when he noticed his boyfriend exiting with a big bulky bag. No doubt their costume for tonight, but he will deal with that much later. “MCCREE!”

The cowboy furrowed his brow, didn’t he said he would be waiting by the door before leaving the line? So why was he across the street? Regardless McCree jogged over there quickly. “Yeah, Darlin’?”

“You got the costume?”

He lifted up the bag, with a large grin. “Mhm.” He was sure he has picked a perfect costume for the Japanese archer he will definitely not complain about putting it on.

“Do you still have any money left over?” Hanzo asked quietly while his eyes look for the toy shop they had just past beforehand. He hopes it would be emptier by this time.

McCree cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Yeah why?”

Hanzo smiled and quietly stepped to the side. “I believe these two children earned themselves a little treat”

McCree look at the two kids. Both with the face of utter awe, they couldn’t stop staring at him – at both of them. He couldn’t help but smile at that, the girl was even dressing up as him! She was bouncing in her boots and plastic spurs and seems to be genuinely excited seeing him.

“Well I can’t say no to that,” he tipped his hat at little girl, making her squeal in delight.

Going back to the toy store with the figurine, they used the left over money to buy them both new toy props. A small plastic bow for the boy and a pistol for the girl, they are also signed by Hanzo and McCree respectively. Though they had to refrain from using their actual signature and instead just draw small pictures, mostly for security reasons but the kids all seem fine with it. The girl was so giddy at the badly drawn horse on the pistol handle while the boy just stared with awe at the little intricate dragon drawn on the side.

When the time comes for them to part ways, the girl looked the most reluctant and was fully prepared to put up a puppy-dog eye just to get her way. But her friends stop her from even attempting.

“Now you kids take care now,” McCree smiled patted both of the kids’ head. “it’s pretty late and you guys probably have enough excitement for the night.”

“Fiiiine,” the little girl pouted, but soon smiled and mimicked the hat tip from him. Causing both of them to giggle and laugh in the middle of the street. Hanzo sighed and shook his head, while the little boy just covered his mouth to muffle the giggle.

“Thank you!” the boy said with a little bow. He grabbed the girl’s hand and gently tugged. She nodded and also waved at them happily. The two children didn’t walk very far before they turn around simultaneously and shouted, “Happy Halloween!”

There were soft giggle in the air as they watch the kids run back home.

In the end they were late to the party – partially because of small begging with the horns and body paint, in the end the compromise was no grey body paint. But it doesn’t matter, it felt like it was the best Halloween in a long while. McCree can’t help but notice the soft satisfied smile on Hanzo’s face. And he was pretty sure it wasn’t because of Genji’s reaction in losing a bet.

Oh man I would love to start a family with him...  
McCree thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for Halloween  
> Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
